The Problem With Innuendo...
by eXtreme shipper
Summary: Mulder finally reveals his love for Scully but she does not believe he means it. Mulder must make her see the Truth.


TITLE: The Problem With Innuendo…  
AUTHOR: eXtreme shipper  
E-MAIL: vaskezz@bigpond.net.au  
RATING: PG  
CLASSIFICATION: SR  
SPOILERS: Pilot, Tooms, Small Potatoes, Chinga, Arcadia, The Unnatural, X Files Movie.   
KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully romance  
DISCLAIMER: The characters Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were created and owned by Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the Fox Network. I am just a Shipper taking them out for a spin.   
SUMMARY: Mulder finally reveals his love for Scully, but she does not believe he means it. Mulder must make her see the Truth.  
FEEDBACK: Yes I would love to hear from you!   
WARNING: Major Mulder and Scully mush alert! If you do not want to see these Agents loving each other, bail NOW. If however you do want to see it, get some popcorn and enjoy the show!   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Problem With Innuendo… by eXtreme shipper  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tick tick tick. Two sets of eyes watched the second hand on the wall clock make its slow progress around the clock face. Fox Mulder's chair squeaked as he shifted in it, the only other sound in the dimly lit basement office. His eyes flicked to his partner, Special Agent Dana Scully, who's face mirrored his waiting expression. Come on 5 o'clock!  
  
They had spent their Friday catching up on the dreaded paper work, filling out expense reports and case reports. The sort of thing that Mulder liked to leave to the last minute, if it got done at all. Scully's eyebrow rose slightly, she using the time to reflect over the day. Mulder had been acting… somewhat strangely. Opening doors for her, asking her if she'd like coffee from the machine. He had done these things for her before in the past, but today… it was almost as if there was a deeper meaning behind them. And Mulder had taken the larger portion of the workload, instead of the smaller pile as he usually did. He just winked at her amazed expression when he did this. And then there had been lunch. Just a meal in the FBI cafeteria, but Mulder had been so… attentive. He smiled and joked and watched her the entire time. And Scully had smiled back.   
  
She had had feelings for Mulder for a long time. Deep seated, hidden, very unpartner-like, loving feelings. She had known from the very start that Fox Mulder was dedicated to one thing and one thing only; his cause. His life's work. His 'Crusade'; the X Files. And she had stood by his side, knowing that, and knowing that she would help him in his quest, to find the truth, to learn the answers. She hadn't expected to fall in love with him…  
  
She loved Mulder, loved everything about him… but he did not feel the same. After seven years being his partner, she would have thought she would know everything about him. But, as she had found out time and again, that wasn't the case. She had felt a tiny glimmer of hope on the Tooms case, only to have her hope crumble when she saw Mulder dance with Phoebe. She had felt her next glimmer after she had woken from her coma, a hope that had grown until Agent Diana Fowley made her appearance. Her heart had came close to breaking then. The X Files were closed, and Mulder trusted this woman over her… Scully had made a painful decision, to leave Mulder and the X Files… but he had stopped her. Saying words that she had never dreamed to hear from him. Never dared to dream… it seemed like he did have feelings for her…   
  
And then nothing. He had continued on, the X Files dominating all in his life… Scully knowing exactly where she stood. His partner, that's it.  
  
And now today…  
  
Mulder gave Scully a smile, and waggled his eyebrows once at her. Scully smiled, but it was weak. Her heart, bruised and battered after seven years, throbbed painfully.   
  
"Ah what the hell, it's close enough, let's leave this dump." Mulder voiced, and they gratefully left their posts, grabbing their coats and things to leave. Mulder watched his partner gathering her things together, allowing his feelings for her to rise to the surface. He had been in love with Dana Scully for years. She had been sent into his life to spy on him, but in reality she had saved him. He had realised how deep her commitment was on that first case in Oregon. And also that perhaps he could trust her. He had told her about his sister's abduction, and she had not laughed or made fun of him. She believed in him, and her sceptical outlook on his cases proved to be beneficial. Even validating at times. She had stood by him, every time. She was the only one he trusted… the only one he loved. He had first realised it when she was abducted, spending those months without her… he missed her terribly. He barely functioned. When she came back, he was so happy… But he never said anything. Time moved on. His feelings only grew. He had to hide them as she didn't feel the same. At least they weren't the same as his. She didn't love him…  
  
Mulder paused by his desk. His deep emotions, which he had allowed near full reign all day, were causing a tightness in his chest. How long had he been carrying this love for this woman? How many nights had he laid awake on his couch just imagining her in his apartment with him, lying beside him, just being with him. It was all he wanted now. The X Files had given him purpose for the last seven years… but they did not keep his heart beating. His partner, and his partner alone, did that. The tightness in his chest increased… it was time. Time to let her know his feelings…   
  
Scully turned to look at Mulder, who was grinning like an idiot. Scully couldn't help but smile widely back, shaking her head.   
  
"Watcha looking at Mulder?" Scully asked, humour in her tones. Mulder's grin grew larger, if that was possible.  
  
"Yoooou." He sing songed back, twirling his jacket around to his back with a finger. Scully rolled her eyes and turned to leave, her high heeled shoes clacking on the floor.   
  
"You need to get out more." Scully voiced, her heart clenching at his words. And his grin. Jokes… always jokes… She really wished he meant them when he said them, it hurt to know that that was all they were.   
  
"I was just thinking that… perhaps you could join me?" Mulder's voice followed her out of the office, he joining her in the hallway. Scully stared at him in bewilderment. He came walking towards her, a rare display of emotion on his face. At the last moment she swore she saw fear in his eyes, before something altogether different took its place. He put his hands on her shoulders, took a deep breath, and said with the same attentive yet jocular manner he'd been using all day.  
  
"I love you, Scully." He crooned, rubbing his hands on her shoulders, looking at her closely as if gauging her reaction. The ventricles in Scully's heart twisted in pain… another joke!!   
As a deep heaviness began to settle on her chest, Scully reacted almost hysterically. She grabbed his face, firmly but gently, squishing his lips together in a kiss face.  
  
"I love you too!" She chirped, patting his cheek. Scully turned and began down the hallway, "I'll see you on Monday."   
  
Mulder blinked for a moment, realising that Scully thought he was actually joking. He silently cursed himself for saying it so stupidly, he'd been acting like that all day, no wonder… He moved after Scully quickly, taking hold of her arm before she was halfway to the elevator.  
  
"Scully, I love you." He said again, this time seriously. Now Scully blinked. She frowned, either to him or to herself, he couldn't tell and shook her head. Mulder felt a twinge of fear grow in his chest… He turned her face to meet his so he could say it right into her eyes.   
  
"No, Scully… I really do. I love you."   
  
Scully gave him The Look, one she always gave him when he gave his most out-there explanations of cases to her. Normally it didn't bother him, but in this instance it terrified him. He stepped in close to her, all traces of joking long gone, his hazel eyes searching hers frantically.  
  
"Scully… you don't believe me, what I'm saying? Why..?"   
  
Scully's Look turned into a glare, and suddenly there was anger in her blue eyes.  
  
"Because that's you, Mulder. You always make comments and spurt innuendo. You never mean it." Scully said, the irritation clear in her voice.  
  
The twinge of fear in Mulder's chest gripped his heart savagely, and he felt real fear. He moved to take her hand, but Scully evaded him, her eyes never leaving his. Mulder made do with her arm, gently stroking it with a thumb. He stared into her eyes, not leaving them for an instant.   
  
"Scully… I would never lie about this…"  
  
"I'm not saying you lie, I'm saying you never mean it."   
  
Mulder moved even closer, "Scully I do mean it! I have meant every word!"  
Scully tore her arm free from her hand, beginning to tremble with anger now.  
  
"You meant 'Marry me'?!" She spat. Mulder gaped. Had she really remembered everything he'd ever said to her over the last seven years?!  
  
"Yes." Mulder nodded, totally serious.   
  
Scully turned away from him, having heard enough. She didn't need any more emotional torture right then. She shifted her handbag strap further on her shoulder and walked off.  
  
"Mulder, it's been a long day. You're obviously tired…" Suddenly Mulder was moving her towards the wall, pinning her there by her arms, but gently. Scully's eyes met his, his were full of emotion… Scully's nearly slitted.   
  
"LET ME GO." She hissed, and Mulder did so immediately, but he didn't move away. Scully made no move to either, she stared right back at him, breathing hard now. There was a look on Mulder's face she had never seen before… a firm, but also desperate, pleading expression, amplified by his beautiful hazel eyes… No, she had seen that look… it mirrored his expression that day in the hallway, before the bee, before Antarctica… But this was even stronger than that…  
  
"Do you love me, Scully?" He asks. Scully blinked again, but this time tears began to well in her eyes against her will. She said nothing, suddenly not trusting herself to speak at that moment. It took all of her control to prevent tears from spilling down her face. Mulder continued, his voice now as soft as velvet.  
  
"You remember what I said to you, all the little things… Do you remember 'If there's an iced tea in that bag it could be love'?"  
  
Scully's eyes twitched.  
  
"Do you remember 'Wow, Scully, we should be picking out china patterns or what?'?"   
  
Scully's chin trembled slightly. Mulder felt pain seeing her pain, but he had to keep going… she had to believe him… He leant in even closer, trailing his fingers over her cheek lightly.  
  
"Do you remember 'It's very nice to meet you Ms Scully. Oh no, the pleasures all mine'?"  
  
Scully bit her lip on that one, but her eyes never left his. She saw into his emotions, and he saw into hers.  
  
"Do you remember 'We just spooned up and fell asleep like little baby kittens'?"  
  
"Baby cats… Mulder." Scully corrected tearfully, "Fell asleep like little baby cats." She nodded, one tear escaping her fierce control, "Yes, Mulder. I love you. Are you happy now?"   
  
As Mulder gaped at her amazing revelation Scully used the chance to make a break for it. Clenching her eyes against the threatening flood of tears Scully all but ran for the elevator doors. Suddenly Mulder was in front of her, sliding himself in front of the doors and blocking her escape. Scully just stared at him, shaking from her emotion pain.  
  
"Mulder, what do you want from me?!" Scully cried, nearly coming undone. Mulder began to cry, seeing her distress. He walked forward, reaching out to embrace her, but she pulled back, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Scully… you love me?!" He croaked.  
  
Scully stared at Mulder, and then nodded.  
  
"How could I not love you, Mulder?! You… you're the kindest, warm hearted, intelligent… most wonderful man I have ever met. And you don't even know it. You… burden yourself with the weight of the world… and you don't deserve it. You have no idea how beautiful you are…" Scully exclaimed, letting her tears fall now and not caring. Mulder dropped to his knees before her, feeling elation like never before, tears blurring his vision of her. His Scully, his beautiful Scully…   
  
"You… I love you, Scully! I have for years… I don't know how I lived before you came into my life… I don't know what I did to deserve you…" He cried, taking her hands. Scully shook her head, not wanting to believe… it couldn't be true…  
  
"What about Phoebe, Mulder. Diana." Scully spat her pain out, letting Mulder see it clearly. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't responsible for her feelings for him, but it had hurt so…  
  
Mulder shook his head, not bothering to hold back his tears. He smiled bitterly through them.  
  
"You have to be joking… Phoebe," He spat her name out, "Was manipulative and only in it for the game, for the fun of messing with my mind. It took me a while to figure that one out. And Diana was no better. Both women I met before I knew you existed… If I had met you first, and I wish to God I had, I wouldn't have given them the time of day.  
  
"You, Scully… you're my life. My everything! You're the first thing I think of when I wake up and my last thought at night. I… you… I can't live without you, Scully. That's the truth. You're the only thing that matters to me." He got to his feet, as Scully began to shake, realising that what he was saying was true, her beautiful face streaked now with tears. He cupped her face in his hands, love shining out of his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Scully, and I would never hurt you… never make you cry… oh please don't cry, baby…" He cried, drawing her into his embrace as sobs broke free from her chest. Mulder held her tightly, running a hand up and down her back, gently rocking her from side to side as she sobbed hard. He sobbed along with her, they both releasing pain built up over the course of years… being cleansed by each other's love.  
  
Scully cried against Mulder's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, holding onto him for dear life. She could hardly believe it… Mulder did love her… he had meant the things he'd said. She felt him kissing her head, stroking her stronger as her sobs continued unabated. Mulder gently settled to the floor, holding his Scully in his arms, trying to soothe her. He rocked her, calming her with his presence, her tears slowing with each minute she was held in his arms.   
  
"I love you, Mulder…" Scully said as she got control of herself once more, looking into his eyes. Mulder kissed her drying tears softly and rubbed her back, holding her tighter against him.   
  
"I love you more, Scully… so much." He sighed, trembling with emotion. She was finally in his arms, finally his… Scully pulled back a little, touching his hand as it tried to wipe away the evidence of her pain.   
  
"I never dared to dream that you did…" She admitted, smiling back at him, running a hand through his tussled hair lightly. Mulder leaned into her touch, his own hand still stroking her face.   
  
"Scully… I'd do anything for you, you can have the heart out of my chest." Mulder said, kissing her forehead tenderly. Scully kissed his face as he did so, and a smile grew wide on her face as she got an idea.  
  
"You'd do anything for me, really?" She asked, leaning back to look at him. Mulder nearly melted at the sight of her smile, and nodded.   
  
"Anything."  
  
Scully's eyebrow rose, as an outrageous idea popped into her mind.  
  
"Okay, G-Man. How about carrying me into the bullpen and declaring your endless love for me in front of the entire Bureau?" Scully said jokingly. Suddenly Mulder's arms went under her and she was being lifted up in his arms and being carried into the elevator.  
  
"You got it." Mulder said, totally serious.   
  
Scully grabbed hold of him, and Mulder gave her a little squeeze to reassure her.  
  
"It's okay, Scully. I got you. I'll never let anything happen to you. I got you, honey." He soothed, kissing her head, holding her securely in his arms. Scully smiled shakily, her arms going around his neck, marvelling at the strength in his arms to hold her so effortlessly. That or she really was as small as she looked. Mulder pressed the correct floor, and rocked Scully in his arms while he waited.  
  
"Mulder, I didn't think you would actually…" Scully began, still amazed at what Mulder was about to do. The huge smile on her face belied her emotions.   
  
"Scully, I went to Antarctica to save you, from the inside of an alien space craft no less. This'll be a cinch." Mulder grinned.  
  
"Yes, and I went to the Artic Circle for you, so we're even…" Scully said, getting nervous as they approached the floor of the bullpen. Mulder saw her nervousness and gave her another squeeze.  
  
"Mulder…"  
  
"Shh, Scully. Just enjoy the show." Mulder said, and the doors opened.  
  
It was only a few minutes to go til the end of the working day and agents all across the bullpen were getting ready to leave. Papers were being shuffled and collected together, briefcases snapped closed and coffee cups emptied. Mulder strode into the centre aisle, Scully in his arms, the biggest grin on his face. He cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"AHEM. I know you're all just busting to go home, but I, Fox Mulder, have a little announcement to make." Mulder said. Heads all around the room turned to look at him, and more than a few bags and briefcases were dropped in shock. Silence dominated the room. Scully couldn't help but smile at the looks on the faces staring at them, people they saw everyday at work, people that called them 'Spooky' and 'Ice Queen'. Now they had nothing to say. Satisfied he had everyone's attention, Mulder began.   
  
"As you all know I have been partnered with this woman, Agent Scully, for several years now. Section Chief Blevins idea was to put her with me to 'debunk' my theories, and ruin me in the process. Well, he failed terribly. Because Dana Scully has saved me. She makes me a whole person, she gives me a reason to get up each morning, a reason to continue breathing." Mulder saw Agent Westbourne, one of the youngest Agents in the Bureau run from the bullpen towards the Director's offices, most probably going to get Assistant Director Skinner.  
  
Mulder looked at Scully, who was open mouthed in his arms, despite having heard this only a few minutes before. She had never expected to actually say it in front of everyone!!! He leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently, continuing.  
  
"And I love her. You all got that?" Mulder shouted out, daring anyone to say anything, holding Scully protectively against him, "And if anyone of you so much as says her name behind my back you'll get an ass whooping you'll not soon forget!"  
  
"Agent Mulder, what is the meaning of this?!" Roared Assistant Director Skinner, charging along the side of the bullpen, his eyes wide at the spectacle taking place live in the centre of the bullpen work stations.   
  
Mulder's smile didn't loose a micron of strength.   
  
"Just declaring my endless love, sir. I'll be done in a minute…" Mulder said, looking back to the astonished crowd.   
  
"You are done, now, Agent Mulder! The two of you, in my office, this instant!" Skinner roared.   
  
Scully opened her mouth to diffuse the Director's anger, but Mulder hushed her with a finger on her lips.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I have some unfinished business to attend to." Mulder said, hoisting Scully even closer to him so he could hold her head with one hand. He leaned in and ever so tenderly kissed her, his warm lips mingling with hers. Scully's arms went around his neck and she kissed him right back, ignoring her rational side that was screaming at her to cut this out and apologise profusely to the Director.   
  
Some one at the back started clapping first, who it was they couldn't tell as their eyes were closed and they were too focused on their first ever real kiss. Then another agent started clapping, and it spread throughout the bullpen. Some cheers and whoops went up, along with more than a few enthusiastic whistles.   
Assistant Director Skinner could only stand and stare at his two agents as they continued kissing, most probably oblivious to the rest of the Bureau by now. He tried to shout once more, but he was drowned out by the applause. He looked about him quickly, no doubt the din was reaching the upper levels by now… Skinner pushed his way through the crowd, holding his hands up to quieten everyone, Mulder and Scully parting and just staring at each other, as if seeing each other for the first time.   
  
"Okay, show's over, I suggest you all go home…" Skinner boomed, glaring at everyone. Mulder took his advice, carrying Scully out of the bullpen before Skinner could catch them. Once in the main hallway Scully began trying to put her feet back on the ground, and Mulder reluctantly set her down. Her embarrassment suddenly caught up to her, she covering her mouth as she walked along the corridor, Mulder's arm sliding around her in a fashion he hoped would be permanent.   
  
"Oh my God, Mulder… we have to face those people Monday morning!" Scully exclaimed. Mulder only laughed.   
  
"Don't forget Skinner, can you imagine what he will have to say?" Mulder added, which increased Scully's embarrassment by a factor of ten. Mulder gave her an affectionate squeeze.   
  
"Don't worry, baby. Everything will work out."  
  
"'Baby'?" Scully said, an eyebrow climbing high.   
  
Mulder only grinned wider. His heart was now free. As was his soul. No matter what the future would bring, Scully would be by his side, loving him as he loved her.   
  
Oh yeah, everything would work out just fine.   
  
The End. 


End file.
